Legend of Spyro: Dawn of Friendship
by sonic3461
Summary: Malefor has returned and has traveled to a new world to grab power. Spyro and his mate Cynder travel to this new world to put Malefor in his place. Along the way, the two friended six colorful ponies and two princesses. Can the two dragons and the ponies stop Malefor once and for all, or had Malefor truly won
1. Chapter 1: A great evil returns

**Note: before the story begins, I want to inform all of you I will try to do my best to keep the stories of both series in balance. This story is also a part sequel of Past sins on FIMFiction. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A great Evil Returns<p>

Equstria

Over 3 months have passed Since Tirek was defeated and banish to the underworld gaurded by ceberus. Peace was once again restored to Equestria thanks to Princess Twilight and her friends. In the castle of Canterlot, Princess Celestia, the godess of the sun peacfuly strolls through her castle halls. She looks up in the sky and watches the sun beaming its warmth under Equestria. Celestia smiled, but was suddenly wiped from her face. Something in her gut was telling her something awful was going to happen very soon. But Celestia once again smiled beleiving it was nothing to worry about...Or so she thought.

Later that night, Celestia continued to toss and turn in her sleep. In her dream, she saw everything falling apart. Her castle destroyed, everything on fire, and many ponies hurt or dead. In the center of Ponyvill, a huge, dark, purple dragon stood in the center smiling with the elements of harmony in his grasp. The dragon suddenly shot a fireball toward her. With that, Celestia jolted up from her bed screaming. She looked around her castle room and realized it was only a dream. She stood ther for a few seconds catching her breath, trying to relax of the results of what happened. She jumped a little when her doors opened.

"Are you alright sister?" said a voice.

Celstia looked and saw her sister Princess Luna standing at the door. She was a little younger than she is. Her mane and tail were blue as the night and sparkled like the stars. She had a moon cutie mark on her flank. She is also known as the godess of the moon.

"Yes. I'm ok Luna. Nothing to worry about." said Celestia.

"It was just a bad dream. Nothing more."

Luna let out a sigh of relief knowing that her sister is okay. She let out a small smile as she returned to the balcony to fill out her duties and shut the doors behind her. When Luna left, Celestia sat on her bed, thinking about the dream she had. She was nervous as she thought about it. Could it be true? Will Ponyvill really come to an end, along with Canterlot? Questions continue to buzz around in Celstias head as she lied back down trying to go back to sleep.

_"I hope none of it is true."_ she thought to herself as her eyes slowly closed.

Spyros World

2 years have passed Since Malefor was defeated by the Legendary Purple Dragon Spyro. In the Vally of Avalar, Spyro peacefuly flies over the Vally with a red and green spirit gem in his claws. Spyro has grown a little after Malefor was defeated. He was a little smaller than an elder dragon, but much of his body improved. His forearms and legs had more muscle then before, his spines and horns grew another 2 inches no less, and has became a great flyer; able to reach speeds up to 95 mph. Spyro landed near the entrance to a small cave; no bigger than a couple few feet. It was big enough for two dragons of his size. Spyro put the green spirit gem in his right claw with the red and walked in.

"Cynder. Are you in here?" he called out.

"Over here Spyro" called out a voice.

Spyro head toward the place where the voice came from. Inside the cave, laid Cynder in a dragon nest; big enough for two. Cynder was bigger than before. Her legs and body were more slimmer and had clear white claws. Her horns on her head grew about 1 and a half inches. She looked at Spyro with her Voilet colored eyes. Spyro smiled as he walked toward her with the gems in his claws.

"Take these. They should help dowse some of the pain." he said with a smile.

Cynder smiled as she took the spirit gems and held them close to her. They began to glow and were absorbed into her body. Cynder let out a sigh with relief when the gems were absorbed.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much. Thank you" she said.

Spyro smiled as he lay down next to her, carefuly applying pressure to her body. Cynder laid her head on Spyros neck and smiled. Spyro reurned the brace and also smiled.

"The time is almost here Spyro." Cynder wispered in Sypros ear.

"It won't be long now." he said looking at Cynders bottom stomach.

Cynders bottom stomach was a little big than usual. The two are expecting great things soon. That's right. Cynder is pregnant. An egg was developing in the bottom part of her body ever so slowly. The two didn't know what kind of dragon will hatch from it, niether know what abilities it will posses. But, it didn't matter at the moment. Spyro and Cynder laid their heads down next to one another as they slowly drifted to sleep.

"I love you Spyro." said Cynder.

"I love you too Cynder" said Spyro.

Later that night, Spyro and Cynder were connected to their dreams. They soon opened their eyes and saw the most horrorifying scene. A Village saw burning, fire everywhere, a castle in the distance was destroyed. They also saw mysterious creatures running for their lives and few on the ground dead. Spyro and Cynder couldn't say anything for what they're seeing. Suddenly, A huge, Purple, Dragon was in the center of the village holding wierd looking gems. Spyro looked closer to the dragon. The dragon turned his head staring down the two with yellow eyes.

"M-Malefor?" asked Spyro.

The dragon didn't respon and shot a fire ball at the two of them. The two jolted their heads up and looked around, realizing it was only a nightmare.

"What was that all about?" asked Cynder.

"I don't know. What I do know, it's not good." said Spyro.

Cynder looked down at the bottom part of her stomach and began to worry a little.

"Hey. It's alright." said Spyro as he gently nuzzled Cynder.

"I won't let anything happen to you, or the baby. I promise."

Cynder smiled and gave Spyro a kiss before she fell back to sleep.

_"Could Malefor really be alive? If he is, how did he survive?"_ thought Spyro.

Spyro struggled to find the awnsers he needs, until sleep was on his mind. He let out a quiet yawn, and looked at Cynder sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. He smiled and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. She moved a little and let out a small smile. Spyro laid his head down and once again fell asleep.

The next Morning, Spyro and Cynder left their cave and flew for a little bit for exersize. Spyro could see that Cynder is having a little hard time keeping up with him, especially since she's pregnant. Spyro flew at Cynder's pace and stayed close to her. Cynder blushed a little knowing that Spyro will always be there for her. A couple hours after their flight, they landed next to the entrance of their cave. Cynder was breathing a little heavily considering she used up a lot of energy to keep flight. But she raised her head and looked up at Spyro smiling. Spyro knows Cynder is getting more tired everyday as the egg continues to grow heavier in her body. Spyro smiled back and nuzzled her. Cynder nuzzled back.

"Enjoyed the morning you two. Hehehehe." said a deep voice.

Spyro and Cynder both jumped by the sound of the voice. They knew who it was. They looked around finding where the voice came from.

"Come out where we can see you!" yelled Spyro.

"As you wish...Dragon." said the voice.

Suddenly, hundreds of shadows began to merge together as it slowly grows into the shap of a huge dragon. Yellow eyes appeared on the head as the shadow smiled evilly into their souls.

"Malefor." said both Spyro and Cynder.

Malefor gave out a huge evil laughter. A piece came together in Spyros mind. One of his questions last night were awnsered. Malefore is alive. And he's back with avengance.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise, yes, Cynder and Spyro are starting a family in the story. The young dragon will appear later in the story when it's time. Peace out everypony.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

**Note: I went through Spyro: Dawn of the dragon a couple times to try to fix some of the errors I made from the first chapter. Cynders eyes are actually green, not violet. I thought they were violet at first, because I thought she had violet eyes. My mistake. Anyway, I hope I fixed most of what few errors I made. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Reunion<p>

Spyro and Cynder stood with fear and surprise that Malefor is still alive. Malefor continued to stare down the two dragons with his glowing, yellow eyes.

"So good to see you two again." said Malefor. "It's been two years since I've seen your faces."

The two began to back up and tried hard not to believe what they are seeing. Malefor took a huge step forward near them.

"What? Not even a simple hello from my dear friends?" he said with a grin.

"Were not friends!" growled Spyro.

"Humph. Still courageous, and confident as usual my dear rival." said Malefor, looking in Spyros eyes.

He then turned his attention toward Cynder, who was shaking in her scales.

"Ah. My dear Cynder. It's been far too long since I've seen your face. You've grown so much. I can see you look more beautiful and sharper than ever." He said stroking his shadow claw on Cynders chin.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" shouted Spyro as he got between her and Malefor.

Spyro stared down Malefor with anger and hatred in his eyes. He was almost at his limit to unleash a fury attack. Cynder stood there as fear took a huge grip in her mind and heart. Usually Cynder is not really afraid of anything, however due to some of the results of what happened back at Malefors Lair when he turned her into her dark form, Cynder was afraid of him a little. Most of her fear was focused on her young one still inside of her. Images and fear flooded through her mind as she imagined that her young dragon will be possessed by Malefor and cause pain and destruction to her home, her friends, Spyro, and to itself. Cynder curled up and hid behind Spyro as best she could. Spyro turned and saw Cynder afraid and crying a little. He got closer to her. Making sure she was safe from Malefor.

"Alright Malefor, start talking! How is it that you're still alive?!" sneered Spyro.

Malefor looked into Spyros eyes and gave out a snort.

"Very well Spyro." Malefor said. "Since I won't be here for long, I might as well tell you and Cynder. When I was dragged into core, I knew the spirit of your ancestors were about to end me once and for all. But before they did, I used just enough dark energy to transfer some of my life energy into a mere dark crystal shard. Once you unleashed your energy to repair your world, I've used some of the crystals negative energy to ensure my survival. For the last 2 years, I've hid in the darkness. Then, the dark crystal was making contact with a green spirit gem, just a few inches away from me. I corrupted its positive energy and harnessed its negative energy. Its power allowed me to be escape from my crystal and be free. I was still weak once I resurrected from my prison. I was no more than a mere shadow. For the past couple of months, I continued absorbing negative energy from the spirit gems. As you can see now, I am finally reborn."

"You're nothing but a shadow." said Spyro.

"Oh really?" said Malefor.

Malefor opened his shadow wings and shadows all around began to approach him. He then began to absorb the shadows until a blob of darkness was in front of Spyro and Cynder.

"Stay behind me." said Spyro to Cynder.

Cynder gave him a nod and shrunk more to avoid what was happening. The shadow blob finally faded away, and Malefor stood in front of them in the flesh. He was whole again, alive, breathing. Spyro and Cynders stood there eyes widened as they see Malefore in skin and bones once again. Spyro still kept his guard up, ready to attack if Malefor tries to harm them.

"Impressed?" he asked.

No words came to the two as the continued to look at Malefor with fear, utter shock and surprise. Suddenly, a sharp pain lashed at Cynders underbelly. She grunted in pain as clenched the egg still developing inside. Spyro suddenly turned with fear knowing that the pain has returned to her. He needs to get her a green and red spirit gem, before the pain gets worse. Malefors eyes widen with surprise, but were then replaced with an evil smile.

"Well, well, well. You two have been busy lately." He said with a chuckle.

Fear once again gripped Cynder, now knowing that Malefor now knows she is pregnant.

"I've never expected you two would start raising a family so early." He said. "Well, I for one am looking forward to seeing the young one very soon. I would love to give it a special gift. Hehehehe."

Cynders heart missed a beat when she heard him say those words. She clenched her under stomach harder to protect the egg inside. Spyros eyes and body were now filled with rage.

"If. You. Ever. Lay. One claw on our young." He started out clenching his teeth.

Fire began to emerge under his feet. Cynder knew immediately he was about to unleash Fury of Ishlandur's Final Stand. Using her remaining energy, she flew behind a rock, which was behind Spyro.

"Ever. So. Help me. I. WILL…" he continued.

His body began to rise while the flames began to close in on him. Malefor stood there, still smiling while Spyro powers up.

"KILL YOOOOU!" Spyro shouted at the top of his lungs as he released his Fury of Ishlandur's Final Stand attack.

Fire burst everywhere around him, burning trees, destroying rocks, and shaking the ground. Luckily, the rock Cynder was hiding behind was solid and thick enough to withstand the explosion. When the explosion subsided, Cynder looked around the corner and saw Spyro, breathing heavily from using up a lot of energy from the blast. She looked around and didn't see Malefor anywhere. Cynder flew toward Spyro and looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked wanting to know if he will be okay.

He lifts up his head and looked at her. Sweat was pouring from his head and was still trying to catch his breath. It has been a long time since he last used a fury attack. He didn't know it will burn up so much of his energy. The last two years he spent together with Cynder, training was never on his mind. He let out a small smile and sighed.

"Yes. I'm okay." He said. "I'm sorry Cynder. I just lost myself there for a second."

"It's okay Spyro. As long as your hear, I'm happy." She said.

She then nuzzled him, happy he was still here with her. Cynders under belly was still throbbing with pain, but she didn't care at that moment. Spyro nuzzled back, happy that she wasn't harmed.

"HAHAHAHA! How touching." said a voice.

Spyro and Cynder looked and saw Malefor survived the explosion as he emerged from the shadows.

"What!? But-but how?" Cynder said with shock.

"Have you been listening to my story? I was reborn from the shadows. I AM the shadows!" he said following it by a laugh.

Cynder and Spyro stood there, afraid and exhausted. Spyro didn't have the strength to fight back since he used up a lot of energy from his fury attack. Cynder was still in pain from the egg developing in her and was using a lot of energy to try to keep the pain from getting worse. Malefor continued to laugh as he approached the two exhausted dragons. The two embraced each other waiting for the final strike. Malefor raised his claw to end them for good. Out of nowhere, a flash of light appeared between Malefor and the two dragons. Malefor backed up from the light as it began to blind him. Spyro and Cynder covered their eyes with their wings as the light brightened up. Inside the light, an elder dragon began to emerge. The dragon had cyan colored scales with a white underbelly, wearing few bits of gold armor on his side, and a huge white crystal was hanging from his neck. The light finally faded and Spyro and Cynder got a better look at the cyan dragon. Spyros eyes squinted as he tried to get a better look at him. He then realized it was the Chronicler dragon, but there was something different about him.

"That's Enough Malefor!" he said with a familier voice.

Spyro recognized the voice, but tried to find it hard to believe it was actually him.

"How dare you Chronicler." Malefor growled.

"You will not lay a claw on these dragons. Not while I'm here." He said.

Malefor growled knowing that he cannot compete against him, considering he's using up a lot of energy to maintain his dragon form. Malefor knew his time here was done. He then turned around and opened his wings. Shadows began to leak from his wings. The shadows then started to swirl around in the air and created a black hole.

"A portal?" Chronicler said with shock.

"That's right Chronicler. This is a portal to another world." He said. "I've discovered that this world holds untold power. Once I claim this power, I will rule ALL WORLDS! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Malefor returned to his shadow form and leaped into the portal.

"Stop!" Chronicler said.

The shadows began to disappear and the portal closed. Chronicler grunted in disappointment that Malefor escaped. He then finally lowered his guard and turned to the two dragons who were trying to keep their heads up.

"Are you two alright?" he asked.

"I…I…Igni…..Igni..tu….s…?" Spyro asked in weak words.

Before Chronicler could say a word, Spyro and Cynder collapsed with exhaustion and blacked out.

Equestria

After the past 4 days, Princess Celstia did not get any sleep at all. The nightmare continued to run through her mind and left her awake night after night. Celestia was up in her throne room, trying desperately hard to stay awake. Her eye lids dropped very heavily on her. Before she fell asleep, she jolted her head up and shakes it madly to stay up. It wasn't good enough. Celestia once again fell asleep.

The nightmare once again resurfaced in her dream. Celestia watched everypony she knew and loved being killed or running. Her castle destroyed and Ponyvill demolished or on fire. The dragon once again stood in front of her, staring down at her with his yellow eyes, holding the elements of harmony in his claws. Without a warning, the dragon shot his mouth toward her taking a bite out of her.

Celestia once again woke up with a fright and looked around her castle. She gave out a deep sigh, knowing that these nightmares must end. The doors to the throne room opened. She suddenly gasped, but relaxed a little bit. It was her sister, Princess Luna. She had a desperate look on her face, knowing her older sister hasn't been herself lately. She closed the doors behind her and slowly walked toward her sister. She sat down next to her with the look still on her face.

"Sister, are you feeling alright?" she asked Celestia.

Celestia looked at her sister, trying not to look as tired as possible. She gives out a small smile at Luna.

"Yes Luna. I'm fine." she said.

Luna was not buying any of her lies. She knows something is wrong.

"Don't try to lie to me sister. I can see that you look exhausted. I know you have not been getting any sleep at all." She said. "What is troubling you?"

Celestia looked at her sister again, knowing that she has beaten her. She finally gave out a deep sigh and began telling her everything. After a while when Celestia finished up her story, Luna sat there thinking.

"That is rather unusual now that I think about." Luna said. "No pony should be able to have the same dream or nightmare that many times."

Luna continued to think. "This is a very rare occasion indeed" she said.

"But, what could it mean sister?" Celestia asked.

"I do not know sister, but I will not ignore this. I will do everything in my magic to find out what this means." She said.

Celestia smiled at her sister, knowing that she is taking this very seriously. Luna got up and headed for the door.

"I'll be in the Canterlot library to find an answer to this problem. I'll let you know immediately if I find anything suspicious about these nightmares." Luna said as she opened the doors with her magic.

"Thank you sister. You have no idea how happy I am that you're helping me with this." said Celestia with a smile.

Luna looked back at her sister and smiled as well. "I would suggest that you inform Twilight about this as well. She may also help us with this problem of yours." said Luna as she walked out closing the door behind her.

Celestia thought for a minute and realized it was a good idea for Twilight to help. She pulled out a scroll, ink, and a quill, and started to write a letter to Twilight.

Avalar

Spyro opened his eyes and once again saw the same village being destroyed by the fire. The creatures continue to scream and run from death. Spyro once again saw Malefor in the center of the Village holding the mysterious gems in his claws. But, there was something new that filled Spyros heart with fear and sadness. Cynder was lying down on the ground dead next to Malefor, and a young baby dragon came from behind her. Spyro knew immediately it was their young. How else can you explain where else the young dragon came from? Anyway, the young dragon opened its eyes, and revealed a sharp, ruby red color. The young then smiled. It began to decent off the ground and darkness closed in on it. Spyro knew his young was under the control of Malefor. The young released the darkness as it closed in on Spyro.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted.

Spyros eyes then snapped open as he began to breathe heavily. He lifted his head up and looked around. The Valley was a little destroyed from his fury attack. A cool moring breeze brushed through him and felt the warmth of the morning sun. He began to relax when he realized it was only a dream, but he knew the nightmare was getting worse every day. He looked down and saw Cynder next to him, sleeping peacefully. It brought a smile to Spyros face knowing that Cynder is still here with him. He nuzzled her gently. Spyro tried to get up, but he couldn't move. His body was too weak. Spyro looked next to him and saw a red and green spirit gem just inches away from him. He thought for a moment and looked at Cynder. He knew that she would need them later if the pain would return. He then saw a pile of red and green spirit gems a few inches away from Cynder. It finally brought to a conclusion that Spyro was free to absorb the energy of the spirit gems next to him. He grabbed the gems and held them close to grab their power. The gems let out a small glow as they started to disappear. A wave of energy surged through Spyros body as his strength began to return. Spyro has never felt better than he ever had in a long time. Then, a light began to appear a few feet away from them. The light quickly faded and the Chronicler dragon began to approach them with a few more spirit gems in his claws.

"I'm glad to see you're finally awake. You had me worried for a second." He said as he set the gems in the pile.

"Ig…Ignitus?" Spyro asked.

The cyan dragon gave a smile to Spyro and nodded. Spyro slowly rose as his eyes began to widen than ever before. Tears began to form in his eyes. It was hard to believe for what he was seeing, but Ignitus was alive. Not only that, he was also the Chronicler dragon. Spyro suddenly ran toward Ignitus and began to nuzzle him hard. Tears ran down his eyes as he smiled for joy and relief. Ignitus smiled and nuzzled his head.

"I missed you so much." Spyro said sobbing quietly.

"I missed you too young dragon." said Ignitus with a few tears running down his cheek. "It has been too long old friend."

"Far too long." said Spyro.

The two finally broke up and looked at each other in their eyes. Questions began to run through Spyros mind.

"But, I don't understand, how is it that you're alive? And how come you're the Chronicler dragon?" Spyro asked.

Ignitus chuckled a little and began telling Spyro what happened over the past two years when Spyro thought he was dead. He explained he was chosen to be the new chronicler dragon, what happened to the first, and other questions Spyro had for him. After he finished, Spyro looked into his eyes and smiled. Spyro was really happy that Ignitus was still alive. He looked over at Cynder who was still asleep.

"Does Cynder know that you're alive, Ignitus?" asked Spyro.

He gave a soft nod to Spyro. "Yes, Cynder knows I'm alive. She's been up a couple times while you were asleep." He said.

They then heard a soft moan from Cynder as she slowly opens her eyes. She lifts up her head and looks at Spyro and Ignitus. Cynder had a huge smile on her when she saw Spyro awake and feeling fine. She ran to Spyro and gave him a huge hug, relieved that he is okay and up. Spyro returned the hug as a small tear ran down his cheek.

"I'm so glad your okay." said Cynder with a soft whimper.

"Shhhhhh. It's alright. I'm here." whispered Spyro.

The two remained in their position for a few minutes until they broke up. Tears ran down Cynders eyes with relief. Spyro smiled, and then turned his attention back towards Ignitus.

"Cynder told me everything while you were asleep. How you care and protect her from anything that will harm you or her." said Ignitus. "I've never been more proud of you."

Spyro smiled and nodded to him knowing what he has done for the past two years. Spyro will do everything in his power to protect Cynder. Even, if it means his life on the line.

"Cynder even told me about her pregnancy. I congratulate the two of you." said Ignitus with a smile.

Spyro smiled shyly and blushed with embarrassment. He finally switched his mind about Malefor. How he was alive, how to stop him, and more importantly, where he went.

"Ignitus, Is it true what Malefor said about he survived? How he was able to escape the power of our ancestors? "asked Spyro.

Ignitus lowered his head and gave soft nod. "Yes Spyro. What he told you was true about how he survived and how he was able to thrive for the past two years." he said.

Spyro grunted knowing what Malefor said was true. They remained silent for a few seconds until Cynder asked Ignitus something else.

"We saw him use the power of the shadows to open some kind of dark hole. If what we have heard said that you said it was a portal, how did he know how to create a portal, and more importantly, where did he go?" asked Cynder.

"Portals are created by using a large amount of magic. In order to create one, one must focus its inner heart and mind to create one. Portals have many properties to their uses. Allowing one to travel back in time, move from one place to another, and the highest class, traveling to dimensions." said Ignitus. "I do not know how he was able to learn the knowledge of traveling to dimensions, but while we are here as we speak, he will grow stronger and will end everything in this new dimension."

Spyro and Cynder looked with fear in their eyes knowing that the nightmares they have seen for the past few days will come true. Ignitus looked at them with confusion why they looked shock, until something came to his head.

"Let me ask you two something. Have you've been having the same dream for the past 4 days?" he asked.

Spyro and Cynders eyed widend and nodded. Spyro didn't care that he was asleep for the past 4 days, because he, Cynder, and Sparx were asleep for 3 years in a crystal after Gaul was defeated. Ignitus knew this was truly a problem.

"I believe the dream you two saw for the past four nights was a vision of the future. It's a very rare occasion." he said. Their eyes grew with more fear knowing for what they saw will come true. They immediately told Ignitus about the nightmare the two had. Ignitus eyes widened with shock, finding this hard to believe. He then finally reached a conclusion that there was only one way to keep the nightmare from becoming reality.

"Spyro, Cynder." said Ignitus. "I know you two have done so much to save this planet, and everything that lives here. But I hate to ask-"

"You don't have to anything else Ignitus. Me and Cynder will do everything in our power to stop Malefor once and for all." said Spyro. Ignitus smiled.

"Thank you both. I am forever in your dept." he said.

"But still, we don't even know what dimension he traveled to."

"I can help you with that. Before the portal closed, I picked up the readings of this dimension. Knowing where Malefor will be." said Ignitus. "But, I also discovered that this world doesn't possess spirit gems."

"If this world does not have spirit gems, how will Spyro and I regain our strength and magic?" asked Cynder.

"I can also help you two with that." said Ignitus.

They white crystal on his neck began to glow, blinding Spyro and Cynder. As the light faded, the two opened their eyes and looked down their necks. Hanging from their necks were white crystals.

"Those crystals are very special. They will allow you two to create spirit gems with ease." said Ignitus.

Spyro and Cynder looked up at Ignitus to thank him, but soon saw that Ignitus is starting to fade.

"Ignitus! What's Happening!?" said Spyro panicking.

"I cannot stay in this world for too long, and I must return to the library." said Ignitus.

"No! You can't leave! I need you!" shouted Spyro.

Ignitus looked at Spyro with confidence in his eyes. "I know young dragon. But, you need to know that I cannot always be there by your side. But, if you ever need to talk to me, focus your heart in the crystal and speak with your mind. I'll always be there to guide you and Cynder if you two ever get lost." he said.

"I will open a portal to this world before I go."

He opened his large, cyan wings and let out light. Soon, a portal was created to lead them to this new world.

"I know you two can do it. Follow your hearts to what you believe is right and defeat Malefor once and for all." said Ignitus.

He began to disappear before he let out his final words to the two.

"Good luck, and may the ancestors look after you two." Finally, he was gone.

Spyro looked down at the ground with sadness, knowing Ignitus is gone again. But, he knows he will watch over them and guild them to what is right. Courage and confidence filled his eyes as he lifts his head and looked at Cynder.

"I'm ready when you are Spyro." said Cynder.

The two faced the portal shoulder to shoulder, ready to face for what lies ahead.

"Let's do it" said Spyro.

The two jumped into the portal, and their true journey began.

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3: Starting out rough

Chapter 3: Starting out rough

Outside of Ponyville

In the grass fields of Ponyville, Princess Twilight Sparkle, her daughter Nyx, her assistant Spike and her friends, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, along with Discord were picnicking in the warm afternoon sun. Discord finally let true friendship in his heart after Tirek betrayed him, along by taking his chaos magic. The main six finally see him as a true friend, which made him really happy. Rainbow Dash told them great news that she got a letter from Spitfire (The Wonderbolts leader) saying she is opening another Training academy and wants Rainbow to be the newbie's official training coach. From the events of the previous academy, along by training with them for the Equestria games, Spitfire and the others see the spirit of a Wonderbolt within her and want to test her out to see if she has what it takes to be a leader.

"That's great news Rainbow. Maybe soon, they'll make you an honorary member for their team." Twilight said.

"If that ever happens, I would be the happiest Pegasus in all of Equestria." Rainbow Dash said beaming.

"You earned it darling. Congrats." Rarity said with a smile.

"So when does the next academy start?" asked Applejack.

"Starts in a couple of weeks." Rainbow said. "I'm going to show them what I can really do."

"Just don't let it go to your head." Discord said.

They all started laughing until Spike burped out a scroll. Twilight caught the scroll with her magic, and opened it.

"Who's it from mommy?" Nyx asked.

"It's from Princess Celestia." Twilight said.

"What does it say? What does it say?" Pinkie Pie asked all but exited.

"Let's see."

Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle,

As much as it is to write to you again and ask how well you and your friends are doing, I'm writing to you for your assistance. For the past 4 days, I have been receiving unusual nightmares of Ponyville, and Canterlot being destroyed by a large, purple dragon. Do not let this fear take hold of Spike, for I know he would never do anything like that. But still, this is a fear that has overwhelmed me for a while. My sister Princess Luna is in the Canterlot library doing some reaserch on what these dreams mean. I would appreciate that you and your friends come to Canterlot to help my sister and me with this phenomenon. A train will be leaving to Canterlot in the morning. I will be looking forward to your assistance as soon as possible.

Yours truly,

Princess Celestia.

Twilight put the scroll down and began to think. Why would she be having the same dream for the past 4 days? Even her friends were confused by this.

"What should we do Twilight?" Fluttershy asked. "Celestia never had this problem before."

"You do have a point there Fluttershy. And it seems to be an important problem to her."

Twilight continued thinking, until she finally came to a conclusion.

"Alright girls, get prepared, because we're leaving to Canterlot in the morning." Twilight said. Everypony nodded in understanding and returned home to get packed. Spike got on Twilights back and the two flew back to the castle in Ponyville, with Nyx flying behind them.

EverFree Forest

Spyro and Cynder hopped out of the portal from Avalar and stepped into a whole new world. The two looked around and saw they were in a forest; no surprise to them. However, they felt it was off in an unusual way. The forest was peaceful, showing no signs of danger anywhere. Spyro closed his eyes and listened with his ears and smelled with his nose to his new surroundings. For a couple of minutes, he couldn't hear or smell anything threatening.

"Cynder, do you feel anything off about this?" Spyro asked. Cynder looked around for a few seconds and knew Spyro was onto something.

"Yeah. It's too quiet. And I'm not picking up anything dangerous about this place."

"We should be cautious. We don't know what will be lurking around this place." He suggested.

"Right."

The two dragons lead on to their mission to stop Malefor. What they don't know, is that they are being watched by hungry, yellow eyes.

Ponyville

The sun was slowly setting over the horizon of Ponyville. Twilight was in her castle library, searching through her books to see which ones should be useful for Celestia and Luna's research. Spike was searching through drawers to find some empty, blank scrolls, ink and quills to take notes down just in case Celestia needs to give them important information. Nyx stood in the center watching Spike and Twilight running around collecting what they need for the trip.

"Can I come to Twilight?" Nyx asked.

"Sorry Nyx, but this is a job for older mares. You will stay here in the Castle." Twilight said.

"AAAWWW. I never get to go to Canterlot. Please Twilight? I'll be really good. I promise." Nyx said staring at her with puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry Nyx, but my answer is no."

Nyx gave a small pout with frustration in her eyes. Twilight smiled at Nyx and walked up to her, raising her head with her hoof.

"How about this, if you behave while I'm gone, I'll take you over to Sugercube Corner for a treat. How does that sound?"

Nyx sighed with defeat, but happily took the offer. "Okay."

Twilight gave Nyx a hug and a kiss on the head.

"That's my girl." She said rubbing her head. "Now, why don't you go upstairs and play for a bit. Dinner will be ready soon."

Nyx nodded and left the library. She was still disappointed that she can't go to Canterlot with Twilight and Spike. Suddenly, she heard Twilights voice panicking a little. She turned around and listened to the conversation.

"Spike, have you seen 'The knowledge of Dreams' book?"

"Sorry Twilight. I haven't."

"Keep looking. It has to be here somewhere."

Nyx immediately remembered where the book might be. A couple days ago, Twilight let Zecora borrow the book. She was working on a potion to help pony's sleep better. She needed to know the knowledge on how dreams are made, how to control them, and how to prevent nightmares from forming. An idea popped into her head. Nyx decided to take this opportunity to get the book back from Zecora. If she does, Twilight may allow her to come with them to Canterlot. She ran out of the castle and headed to the Everfree Forest. But Nyx knew she had to get to Zecoras hut fast. The sun was setting fast, and she knows the forest can be dangerous during the night. But, Nyx had some experience with the forest a couple of times before. Not to mention she can defend herself with her magic. Even though much of her original magic was taken from Luna due to the Nightmare Moon incident, Twilight was able to teach Nyx a few spells and tricks to help get her magic flowing again. Nyx can also fly for a good amount of time to avoid danger.

Back at the caste, Twilight and Spike decided to lay off finding the book for a while. They decided to relax for a little bit and decided to start dinner. Spike made celery soup and daffodil sandwiches for Twilight and Nyx; he then reached under the cabinet and opened up a chest full of gemstones Rarity gave him. He took a few and placed them on a plate. He took the food and placed it on a table, large enough for the three.

"Spike, can you go upstairs and get Nyx?" Twilight asked.

"Sure."

Spike went upstairs and went to the front of Nyx's room. He knocked on the door three times, but no answer.

"Nyx? Hey Nyx, dinner's ready." Still no answer. Spike was now starting to worry. He opened the door slowly and took a peak in her room.

"Nyx? Are you in here?"

He flicked the light switch on and saw an empty room. Nyx was gone. Spike began to panic. He then started to call out for Nyx through the castle. He checked the alchemy room, the library, and other places around the castle. Nyx was nowhere to be found. Spike was now in full panic mode. He then ran back to the dining room, where Twilight was peacefully eating her dinner. She looked up and saw Spike with a panicked face.

"Spike what's wrong? Where's Nyx?" Twilight asked.

"SHE'S GONE!" Spike shouted in panic.

"WHAT!?" Twilight began to panic as well.

"I checked everywhere around the castle. I can't find her!"

"Where can she be!?" she asked.

Spike began think hard trying to remember where Nyx might be. Suddenly his brain snapped and his green, dragon eyes began to grow. "Oh no."

"Spike what is it?" she asked.

"I know where she might be, along with your book."

"Where!?" He hesitated for a second until he had the courage to speak.

"Zecora has your Dream book. Nyx probably went her hut to get it back!" He clamped his mouth with his claws when he said it. Twilights eyes widened with fear and shock. She snapped her head around to look at the sky. The sun has already set, and the moon was starting to rise over the horizon.

"We have to find her quickly!" Twilight said. Spike nodded in agreement and the two ran out of the castle and headed for the Everfree Forest.

Deep in the Everfree Forest

After hours of walking through the forest, Spyro and Cynder decided to lie down and rest for the night. However, the two had a problem. It was Mid Spring in Equestria, and the temperature changes in the day and night. During the day, it can get pleasantly warm when the sun is shining, but during the night, it can get a little chilly. Tonight however, it was freezing. The temperatures dropped to about 40*f. Spyro and Cynder snuggled close to each other to try to stay warm. They made a nest to try to counteract the cold, but offered very little help. Spyro tried to make a fire around them to stay warm, but the wind was picking up hard and put out the fire with ease. As the wind picked up, it began to eat away more of Spyro and Cynders body heat. The two dragons were shivering in their scales as the night continued.

"I'm freezing Spyro." Cynder said. Spyro looked at her as he began to worry. If this continues, the egg won't have a chance to survive. He snuggled closer to her, letting out every bit of body heat he had. He opened his wings to cover up Cynder, which seemed to work. But as soon as Cynder was getting warm, the two suddenly heard growling.

"What was that?" Cynder asked with fear.

"I don't know. Stay close to me." He said as he stood.

Out of the brush, two wolf-like creatures appeared out of the shadows, followed by three more. The creatures stared down the two dragons with hunger in their yellow eyes.

"What are they?" she asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen a species of wolf like this before."

They looked at the creatures. They looked liked wolves, but their bodies were completely made out of wood and twigs. Tree sap leaked from their mouths, almost ready to attack. They opened their mouths, revealing sharp wooden teeth. Spyro got ready in his fighting stance, ready to strike if the creatures attack. "Stay behind me." He said to Cynder.

The first wolf lunged forward opening his mouth to try to take a bite out of Cynder. Spyro quickly acted and swat the wolf with his tail. The wolf was flung back and hit a nearby tree; exploding into pieces. Spyro smirked, knowing these creatures will be easy to kill. But his smirk was quickly wiped from his face when he saw the wolf rebuilding itself. Spyro underestimated these creatures and prepared to attack. The Pack finally lunged forward to the dragons. Spyro too charged forward to the pack. Spyro was now in the fight of his life.

With Nyx

Fog began to kick in around the area as Nyx went deeper into the forest. Nyx tried to remember where she had to go to get to Zecoras house. As the fog began to clear, she stopped and realized she took a wrong turn. She was at the edge of a dead end cliff. She began to get nervous knowing that she is lost. Behind her, she heard growling sounds. She quickly turned and was face to face with a Timber wolf. Its yellow eyes stared her down, opening its jaws revealing its teeth. Sap dropped from its jaws looking at the young filly, almost tasting her flesh. Fear took hold of Nyx as the Timber wolf drew closer. She finally gathered enough courage and stared down the wolf with a message in her eyes:"I'm not backing down. Come at me with all you got." The Wolf got the message and showed no signed of backing down either.

The Timber Wolf charge toward Nyx. Nyx charged as well, with her horn glowing. When the two got close, Nyx used her teleportation spell and disappeared. She reappeared under the creature and gave it a powerful kick to the stomach. The wolf yelped in pain as it flew in the air. Nyx jumped into the air, flapping her wings with all her might and gave the wolf a left hook. The Timber wolf flew to the ground and crashed, creating a small crater. Nyx charged her magic into her horn and released it at the crater, causing a small explosion.

With Twilight and Spike

Twilight and Spike saw smoke in the distance above the trees of the forest. Twilight felt the power of the explosion. She knew it was Nyx's magic. The two immediately ran forward to the explosion. As they finally got to the area where the explosion took place, Twilight and Spikes eyes widened and their mouths hung open to the sight. They saw Nyx fighting a Timber Wolf. Nyx dodged the wolf's attacks and counterattacked. The Timber wolf backed up, exhausted and bruised from the fight. Nyx was far from done. Before the wolf had enough time to recover, Nyx head butt the wolf dead center in the chest, following that up with fast attacks with her hoofs. Nyx once again charged up magic in her horn and released it into a magical beam. The Timber wolf howled in pain as it began to turn into nothing but dust. When the beam faded, Nyx breathed heavily with her head hanging from the ground. She lifted her head and gave a victorious grin while looking at the pile of dust.

"Don't ever mess with me." Nyx said.

Nyx then turned her head and saw Twilight and Spike. To her surprise, their mouths were still hanging, and eyes widened. Nyx gave a nervous smile to the two.

"Ummm..Hi?" Before she could say anything else, Twilight grabbed her and gave her a bone crushing hug with tears running down her face.

"What were you thinking?! You could've been killed!" Twilight shouted with relief, fear and anger in her eyes.

"I…I.." Nyx struggled to get a sentence out.

"Don't ever scare me like that ever again!" She looked into Twilights eyes knowing she's being very serious for what she has done. Tears were now stared to form in Nyx's eyes and returned a hug to her.

"I'm..I'm sorry Twilight. I..I just wanted to help..And to convince you."

"Convince me on what?" Twilight asked.

"Convince you that I'm not a little filly anymore. I wanted to show you that I'm capable to handle myself. When I heard you couldn't find your book, I wanted to help you get it back from Zecora." Nyx said.

"But why?"

"Because….Because I wanted to get your approval to go to Canterlot with you and Spike." She answered.

"That's what this is all about?" Twilight asked. Nyx stood up and walked to the edge of the cliff, looking above the night sky.

"You never allow me to help you with anything that you and your friends do. You never give me a chance to help you at all. If I showed you that I can the book back from Zecora, you would probably allow me to go to Canterlot with you two. Ever since you became a true princess, we never get spend a lot of time together then we normally do. But, now I see that I was risking my neck and life to get you approval. I'm so so sorry for making you two worried." Nyx began to cry softly, finally understanding for what she has done.

Twilight understood where Nyx was coming from. She was right, ever since she discovered for what princess she was, she wasn't able to spend time with her daughter then she normally had. Twilight walked up behind Nyx and sat down. She gently put her hoof on Nyx's shoulder. "Nyx.."

Nyx turned around and saw Twilight very depressed. Twilight scooped up Nyx and gave her another hug. "I'm sorry to Nyx." She said.

"What?"

"I should've understood why you went through all this trouble. All you ever wanted was to spend more time with me and my friends. And you were right; I never gave you a chance to help me and my friends with what we do. I should've seen this earlier. Even though you're still a filly, you're starting to become a great mare. I should have given you a chance. Can you ever forgive me?"

Tears of joy began to run down Nyx's eyes and gladly returned a hug of her own to Twilight.

"Yes, and thank you for finally understanding Twilight." Nyx said crying softly.

When the two backed up from their embrace, another question popped into Twilights head.

"I've been meaning to ask, where did you learn to fight like that? I never taught you how to fight." Twilight said.

"I've been taking karate lessons from Auntie Rainbow Dash." Nyx said with a smile.

"When did that happen?" she asked.

"A couple months ago. She was impressed with my skills and said I was a fast learner."

"What colored belt are you?" Spike asked.

"Red." She answered.

"Woah." Spike said with an awe like expression on his face. Nyx couldn't help but giggle.

"What do you think I've been doing for most of my spare time other than working with magic?"

Twilight and Spike started to laugh. Nyx looked up at Twilight with few bits of guilt left in her eyes.

"I'm sorry again Twilight. I promise I'll listen to your rules from now on." Twilight looked into Nyx's cyan colored, dragon eyes and smiled. She bent down and nuzzled her. "It's okay Nyx." Silence went through the forest for a while until Twilight spoke.

"How would you like to come to Canterlot with me, Spike and my friends?" she asked with a smile. Nyx's eyes widened to the question and smiled as well.

"You..You really mean it?"

"As long as you stay close to me and do what I say." Twilight answered. Nyx wrapped her forelegs around Twilight's neck and smiled. "Thank you Twilight. I promise I'll behave." She said.

Smiling from ear to ear, Twilight wrapped her forelegs around Nyx and gave her a hug as well. "You're welcome Nyx." Silence went on in the forest as the two kept their embrace. Spike couldn't help but tear up a little. Twilight and Nyx grabbed Spike and joined him in their hug. The pair continued to hold one another until they heard growling behind them. The three turned around and saw five Timber wolves staring down at them with anger and hunger in their eyes. Their out for payback for what Nyx did to one of their members of their group.

"These things just don't give up do they?" Nyx asked.

"Apparently they don't." Twilight answered. The three backed up until they were fully at the edge of the cliff. Nyx stood forward and faced the wolves.

"I guess we have no choice but to fight." She said. Even though Twilight doesn't want to fight and usually runs from Timber wolves, they were in a tight spot, with nowhere to run. She had no other choice. Twilight stood next to Nyx with her horn glowing, while Spike stands next to them snorting smoke out of his nose. The three readied themselves as the Timber wolves charged towered them with their mouths opened. The three charged as well. This was an all out battle. It's do or die.

With Spyro and Cynder

Spyro continued his attacks against the wolves as the creatures continue to bite deep into his scales and scratch deep wounds into his body. Spyro pressed on the attack, using his claws, legs and tail to pull off deadly combos. Even though he hasn't trained in over two years, he still remembers the art of fighting from his ancestors. One wolf slipped past through Spyros defenses and charged forward to Cynder with its mouth open, ready to bite deep into her neck. Cynder used her Wind breath to blow the wolf off its legs and into the air. The wolf landed on its legs and charged once more. She used her poison breath on the wolf. It made direct contact, but had no effect. The wolf opened its mouth, ready to kill Cynder.

"SPYRO, HELP!" Spyro turned around and saw the wolf closing in on Cynder. As fast as lightning, he burst away from the pack and grabbed the wolf from the rear end of the neck. The wolf howled in pain as Spyro bit deep into the neck and threw the wolf away. He began to breath heavily knowing he used up a lot of energy from the battle. He began to get close to Cynder ready to protect her with his life. Before the wolves had a chance to pounce, a faint scream in the distance got their attention. They looked back at Spyro and Cynder. Spyro still had determination and fight in his eyes as he looked down at the creatures. The pack growled as they retreated into the shadows. The two dragons looked at each other with confusion in their eyes. Why didn't they finish them off? Suddenly, they heard a faint scream in the distance. It was the sound of another creature getting killed or hurt.

"Lets' go Cynder. We have to help it." Spyro said.

As much as Cynder didn't want to help and rest, she knew in her heart helping innocent creatures was the right thing. She got up carefully from the nest, looked at Spyro and nodded. Spyro nodded back and the two headed for the location where the screaming came from.

With Twilight, Nyx and Spike

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" A timber wolf bit deep into Twilights leg and caused it to bleed. Nyx bashed the Timber wolf in the chest, causing it to release its grip. Spike used his claws to create deep wounds in the Timber wolves sides, but didn't do a lot of damage. A timber wolf raised its paw and smacked Spike in the face and sends him flying into a tree.

"SPIKE NOOO!" Twilight shouted. Another Timber wolf bit deep into Twilights other leg, causing her to scream in pain. Another Timber wolf charged and bashed Twilight into the chest. Twilight slid on the floor and stopped near Spike who was trying to get his focus back in his eyes. Nyx was knocked back by another wolf using its head. Nyx landed near Twilight and Spike who were weak, tired and seriously wounded by the battle. The three looked up and saw that the pack was ready to finish this battle. They looked at the pack with fear, knowing that they can't continue to fight back. Two Timber wolves jumped into the air and darted near the three with their mouths open, ready to finish them off. Twilight, Nyx and Spike held each other and closed their eyes, waiting for the final blow to come.

But it never came.

Twilight finally gathered the courage to open her eyes to see what has happened. Her eyed widened at the sight. She saw two dragons standing in front of them. She was more surprised at the purple dragon that looked like Spike, except it was older, its purple scales has a darker color, it had yellow spines and horns on its head; not to mention both dragons had wings. The other dragon was slimmer, had black scales, white horns on its head, and had a dark pink under belly color. She knew this dragon was a female. The purple dragon was a male.

The purple dragon looked down at twilight with courage and protection in his Violet colored eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She was now more surprised that this dragon could talk. Nyx and Spike opened their eyes and looked at the two dragons. Spike was really surprised that the purple dragon looked like him, except bigger and had wings, yellow spines and horns.

"Don't worry; we won't let these things hurt you three. Stay low and we'll handle them." He said with a calm tone. The three nodded and stayed low.

"Cynder, stay with them and don't let any of those things come near them."

She nodded and stayed close to them. The purple dragon walked forward to the Timber wolves and growled.

"Bring it on!" he shouted.

Without hesitation of their new foe, the Timber wolves charged forward to the dragon. The dragon charged and began to do some combos. Swiping his claws into the wolf's faces, kicking them, and hitting them with his tail. Two Timber wolves passed through the dragon's defenses and charged at Twilight, Nyx and Spike. The black dragon cut them off and screeched at them with her fear element. The wolves exploded into twigs; the three were amazed by the dragon that it destroyed them with sound. But, the wolves rebuild themselves and glared at her. The purple dragon backed up and stood next to the black dragon.

"How do we kill these things?" the purple dragon asked. "These things are almost immortal."

"Timber wolves are weak against fire." Twilight said. Spyro looked at the lavender creature. The black dragon looked at the dragon next to her and face palmed.

"Why didn't we knew about this before?" she said to the purple dragon."Quick, burn them into ashes."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? What happens if a fire starts?" He asked.

"There's no time! Just do it!" the black dragon shouted.

The purple dragon sighed and stepped forward. The wolves charged at them to finish them off for good. The purple dragon inhaled the air deeply into his lungs. When the wolves got close enough, he released the fire within him, letting out a powerful flame. The three looked with shock and amazement on how big and powerful the flame is. After the flames died down, the Timber wolves were no more. All that remained were their ashes that flew into the night sky. The two dragons painted heavily as they finally caught their breath. The purple dragon collapsed on his knees as he grew tired. The black dragon ran to his side and helped him up. Twilight and the others walked up to them to see if they're alright.

"Are you two going to be okay?" she asked.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine. We've been through a lot worse." The purple dragon said with a weak smile.

Twilight smiled at the two dragons. "We can't thank you both enough for saving our lives. We are forever in your depts." Twilight said.

"It's no problem at all. We were more than happy to help." The black dragon said. Twilight and the others smiled at the dragons.

"I believe we should introduce ourselves. My name is Twilight Sparkle. This is my assistant Spike, and my daughter Nyx."

"Hello." The two said.

"A pleasure to meet you Twilight, Nyx, Spike. My name is Spyro. This is my mate Cynder." Said the Purple dragon.

"Pleasure to meet you all." She said with a warm pleasant smile.

"Your mate?" Spike asked.

"Yes, me and Cynder are a mated pair." Spyro said.

"Interesting." Twilight said.

"What makes you say that?" Spyro asked.

"Oh. It's nothing." She said with a nervous giggle. Spyro arched a scaly eyebrow, but soon smiled. Nyx walked over to Cynder and looked under her belly.

"How come your belly is extended like that?" Nyx asked.

"Nyx." Twilight said.

"What? I'm just curious." Cynder giggled and happily answered Nyx's question.

"You see, me and Spyro are expecting great things soon." She answered.

"What do you mean great things?" Nyx asked. Suddenly her eyes widened, along with Spike and Twilight.

"Wait! Your telling us that.." Nyx couldn't finish her sentence. Cynder giggled and nodded to their answer.

"Yes young one, I'm pregnant." Cynder said. Twilight, Nyx and Spikes mouth dropped, almost hitting the floor. Spyro and Cynder couldn't help but laugh on the expressions on their faces. The three regained their composer and looked at the two dragons.

"That's very surprising. Congratulations, you two." Spike said. Spyro and Cynder smiled and nodded. Suddenly the wind picked up again and the two dragons shivered.

"It's very cold out tonight. How would you two like to come back to Ponyville for some rest?" Twilight asked.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Spyro asked.

"It's the least we can do after you saved our lives. We are happy to aid you two however we can."

They two smiled and happily took their offer.

"Wait. What about the book?" Nyx asked.

"We'll get it tomorrow before we leave to Canterlot. Right now, we need to head home, get healed up, and get some sleep."

They all agreed to the conclusion and pressed on through the forest. After the past couple of minutes, the two ponies and three dragons made their way out of the forest and made it to Ponyville. To Spyro and Cynders surprise, it was the same village they saw in their dreams. Normally they would act fast and tell Twilight about their mission, but for now rest was on their mind. When they got to the castle, Twilight, Nyx and Spike went to the infirmary room to get cleaned up and bandaged. Outside the castle, Spyro and Cynder summoned a red and green Spirit gem using the white crystal Ignitus gave them. After they healed up, they went inside and waited for Twilight and the others. After Twilight and the other two were bandaged up, Twilight saw the two healed up. She wanted to ask how, but she was really exhausted. Finally, she showed Spyro and Cynder a room they can stay in for the night. It wasn't big, but had a window, a desk, and a bed big enough for two.

"I'm sorry if I don't have another bed." Twilight said.

"Don't worry about it, me and Cynder share a nest all the time." Spyro said.

Twilight smiled, said her goodnights to the dragons, and walked to her room for a goodnight sleep. After she left, Spyro and Cynder walked toward the bed and examined it. It was their first time seeing a bed with their eyes. It was big, yet soft at the same time. When Cynder jumped on the bed and lied down to expect it, she immediately fell asleep due to the softness and cushiness of the mattress. Spyro smiled and slowly got onto the bed. He lied down next to Cynder and nuzzled her. Sleep took hold of Spyro as his eyes slowly began to shut.

"Sweet dreams Cynder." He whispered as he slowly fell asleep.

To be continued…


End file.
